Eurovision Singer Competition 11
Finland |presenters = River Viiperi Saara Maria Forsberg |opening = Semi-final 1: "En vecka i Phuket" performed by Markoolio Semi-final 2: "Marry Me" performed by Krista Siegfrids Final: The 26 participants of the 11 Eurovision Singer Competition were introduced in the traditional flag ceremony |exsupervisor = Jon Ola Sand |host = Yleisradio (Yle) |interval = Semi-final 1: "Superpowers" and "California" performed by Saara, Lordi video part 1 Semi-final 2: Apocalyptica performing a medley of "Worlds Collide", Lordi Serduchka video part 2 Final: "The Urge" performed by Saara, "Faraway" and "Life Burns!" (instrumental) | entries = 39 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = ESCo11map | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = None | winner = "No Question", Raluka |nex = |pre = |director = Timo Suomi|exproducer = Heikki Seppälä}} The Eurovision Singer Competition 11 will be the 11th edition of the Eurovision Singer Competition. It will take place in Helsinki, Finland, following Finland's victory at the 10 contest in Lviv with the song "Super power", written and performed by Saara. This will be the firts time the contest takes place in Finland. The contest is expected to consist of two semi-finals on 31 May and the 02 June and the final on 05 July 2017. The winner was Romania with the song "No Question" , performed by Raluka. This was Romania's first win, the longest winless run by a country in Eurovision history. The top three countries – Romania, Spain and Georgia – all achieved the highest position in their Eurovision history, while host country Ukraine received its worst placing to date in a Eurovision final. The 2017 edition also saw the worst results for Netherlands, Slovakia, Malta, Bosnia and Albania. The EBU reported that 182 million viewers worldwide watched the contest, 22 million fewer than the 2017 record. Format Venue Hartwall Arena (previously known as Hartwall Areena, often called Helsinki Areena, Helsingin Areena or Helsingforsarenan ('The Helsinki Arena') by the Finnish press) is a large multifunctional indoor arena located in Helsinki, Finland. The arena gets its name from its largest sponsor, the beverage company Hartwall, also based in Helsinki. The idea of building the arena came from Harry "Hjallis" Harkimo in 1994. It was built to be ready for the Ice Hockey World Championships in 1997 and was delivered by the constructor on April 11, 1997. The building is elliptical, 153 metres long and 123 metres wide. 37 meters under ground there is a practice arena which is used by many hockey teams. The arena is situated next to Pasila railway station, which is the second busiest railway station in Finland, 3.5 km north of Helsinki Central. Total capacity in ice hockey games is 13,506 (all seats). The arena is convertible for various events. For sport events, the capacity is about 10,000, about 14,000 for basketball, for concerts about 13,000, and as an amphitheatre, 3,000-5,000. It is connected to a multi-storey carpark, which has a total capacity of 1,421 vehicles. Hartwall Arena was the venue for the 2007 Eurovision Song Contest on Thursday 2007, May 10 and Saturday 2007, May 12. Hartwall Arena has been used on several occasions for NHL premiere games. The Carolina Hurricanes and the Minnesota Wild opened the 2010–11 NHL season season here between October 7–8, 2010, as part of the 2010 Compuware NHL Premiere Games. The venue once again played host to one NHL premiere game for the 2011–12 NHL season as the Anaheim Ducks faced the Buffalo Sabres on October 7, 2011. Before that match, Anaheim Ducks played a friendly match against Jokerit in the same arena on October 4, which ended 4-3 in the Ducks' favour on overtime. During May 4–20 Hartwall Arena served as the main venue of the 2012 IIHF World Championship. It hosted all Group A games and quarterfinals, all semifinals and all medal games. Group B games and quarterfinals were hosted in Ericsson Globe, Stockholm. It also co-hosted the 2013 IIHF World Championship with Ericsson Globe, but in 2013 all games after quarterfinals were played in Stockholm. Location Helsinki (/ˈhɛlsɪŋki/; Finnish pronunciation: ˈhe̞l.siŋ.k̟i Swedish: Helsingfors, pronounced hɛlsɪŋˈfɔʂ ) is the capital and largest city of Finland. It is in the region of Uusimaa, located in southern Finland, on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, an arm of the Baltic Sea. Helsinki has a population of 621,863, an urban population of 1.2 million (31 December 2013), and a metropolitan population of 1.4 million, making it the most populous municipality and urban area in Finland. Helsinki is located some 80 kilometres (50 mi) north of Tallinn, Estonia, 400 kilometres (250 mi) north east of Stockholm, Sweden, and 300 kilometres (190 mi) west of Saint Petersburg, Russia. Helsinki has close historical connections with these three cities. The Helsinki metropolitan area includes urban core of Helsinki, Espoo, Vantaa, Kauniainen and surrounding commuter towns. It is the world's northernmost metro area of over one million people, and the city is the northernmost capital of an EU member state. The Helsinki metropolitan area is the fourth largest Nordic metropolitan area after the metropolitan areas of Copenhagen, Stockholm and Oslo and Helsinki city is the third biggest Nordic city after Stockholm and Oslo. Helsinki is Finland's major political, educational, financial, cultural and research centre as well as one of northern Europe's major cities. Approximately 70% of foreign companies operating in Finland have settled in the Helsinki region. The nearby municipality of Vantaa is the location of Helsinki Airport, with frequent service to various destinations in Europe and Asia. In 2009, Helsinki was chosen to be the World Design Capital for 2012 by the International Council of Societies of Industrial Design, narrowly beating Eindhoven for the title. In the Economist Intelligence Unit's August 2012 Liveability survey, assessing the best and worst cities to live in, Helsinki placed eighth best overall. In 2011, the Monocle Magazine in turn ranked Helsinki the most liveable city in the world in its Liveable Cities Index 2011. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 28 May 2017 at The hall city of Helsinki. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Participation Twenty-nine's country have comfirm her participation. Czech Republic is the only country to debuting. Hungary and Portugal returning after one year break and Israel two year's break. Ukraine, the country to withdrawing this year due to economic difficulties, and Belgium with a chanel probleme. Semi Finals Semi Final 1 Iceland, Norway and Romania vote in this semi final. Recap video in the link: Youtube. Results Link: Youtube. Semi Final 2 Finland, Monaco and Sweden vote in this semi final. Recap video in the link: Youtube. Results Link: Youtube. Final Finak recap at this link: Youtube. Results Video: Part 1. Part 2. Part 3 . Part 4 Other countries Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation have not yet been disclosed. Debut * : ČT annonced debuting, after much edition would. No Debuting: * : JRTV have annonced a debut is possible for the 11th edition. Return: * : Annonced returning because have money. * : IBA annonced would return because due to the big interest. * : Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (RTP) have in first annonced not will return. But after the Eurovision Song Contest victory's, the 15 May 2017 annonced return. Withdrawn: * : RTV have in firtly annonced comfirm but the 14 May 2017, the channel can't diffused the show and can't participate. * : UA:PBC annonced the 02 May 2017 would withdrawing, but this descision can change at all moment. Because after organized the last edition, the ukrainian's broadcaster have an economic crisis, and Ukraine can' organized an other edition. Other: Last Active ESCo Member: : * : No interest. Associate Members: * : Ask but refused. * : Ask but refused. * : Ask but refused. * : No would ask this edition. * : Don't ask, because haven't money for participing if is possible. * : No would ask this edition. Not Associate Members: * : Ask the concil, but refused.